


Serenity

by AishaDream



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Maria Hill, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Nick Fury, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Black Character(s), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Bisexual Character, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Pride, HYDRA Trash Party, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Feels, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Nick Fury, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sarcasm, Secret Identity, Smut, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky Week, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishaDream/pseuds/AishaDream
Summary: In which Avengers are forced to live with and protect the secret daughter of Nick Fury. Without knowing that she will become the missing part of their strange family.Especially they didn't expect her importance to couple of super soldiers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> All MCU characters, plot and other stuff belongs to rightful owners.  
> All I own is couple of euros, my soul, Serenity Reyna Fury and couple of other OC.  
> So yeah, forgive me for mistakes.  
> Life is a lesson and I am terrible student.  
> Please enjoy.  
> And walk carefully in the night.  
> Because night is full of terrors. 
> 
> This story will contain some bad language (because c'mon Fury. How can you write him without cursing.). There would be some violence. But because of the ending of the Endgame. (My heart is still weeping) I will try to make this story as balsam to my broken heart. That means, that Ugly Ass Eggplant will stay as far as he can from my babies. I hope you will like it.  
> There will be some other major twist from the plot. Cough civil war cough cough.  
> My Tony, and Bucky and Stevie and Tashy, and Clinty and Thory deserved better.  
> And I have the power to give them the happiness they deserved. 
> 
> What else.....
> 
> This story is after Winter Soldier. And the Bucky after some time decided to seek out the avengers (Stevie). And they took him in and are helping him to regain his minds.  
> Of course he is not completely healed.  
> Anyways. You will see. 
> 
> And the last thing. 
> 
> Stucky for life. 
> 
> Yesss! You heard it right. 
> 
> Bucky and Steve are together in this story. 
> 
> This will be polyamorous story with Bucky|Serenity|Steve.
> 
> It will contain some slash but not too much cuz I suck at writing it. 
> 
> But yeah. Please not hate. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_Wherever the art of medicine is loved, there is also a love of humanity.". - Hippocrates_

  
ER Doctor Serenity Reyna Fury or just Dr. Fury to everyone else in the hospital to call, was dead tired on her feet.   
Of course, the double shift does that to you, no matter how you really enjoy your job. 

Because who in their right mind put himself through a least 10 years of tiring, brain-melting studying? You either really love it or you hate yourself. 

  
_There is no in between_

In a zombie-like fashion, she dragged herself towards the locker room and kicked off her sneakers while groaning out loud when she finally was able to wiggle her sore toes freely.

She craved to do that for the last five hours

"What are you planning to do in your free days, Sera? Planned some hot date?" the voice from behind made her turn around to face short, brunette woman in pink scrubs. Serenity just raised her eyebrow at her in question.

"After four blue codes in the last two hours of my 12hour shift?" Serenity scoffed and twisted her hair into the bun. Or something resembling it.

"Yeah, I have a date. With my bed, my fridge and my shower. You can call it a threesome." She turned around and started to take off her dirty scrubs, wrinkling her nose at the stains on the bright fabric. "And definitely some hot fling with my washing machine."

Serenity batted her friend's hand when the brunette tried to hit her for her smart-assesnes and poked her tongue at the young nurse.

"My gay heart is breaking for you," Arianna "Ria" Emerson exclaimed with mock-pity while plaiting her hair. "But enough about your sad, non-existent life before I am bawling my eyes out for you."  
Arianna skillfully turned the conversation away from the doctor's lack of personal life and to tell you the truth, Serenity was really glad for that.

The thing about Ria that she was predictable. Even before she could open her pretty mouth, the dark-skinned doctor already knew what will she say.

The mischievous smile on Ria's face was a clear indicator of that

"I am planning a special date for our anniversary." Ria for extra drama paused and leaned closer to the curly-haired doctor as if she would whisper some high-level secret.

No matter that half of the staff and even patients already knew about her and her wife's date. "Dinner on the beach with her favorite wine and food and me in red lacey lingerie for dessert."

Serenity just smiled at her feeling genuinely happy for her friend. Ria Emerson was a nurse who was one of the first who befriended Serenity when she started her residency here

The outgoing and compassionate and maybe sometimes a little too eccentric nurse quickly became one of the dearest friends. You can count them on your one hand

"Dani will going to jump on you right here at that beach," Sera responded and winked at the shorter woman. Dani was Ria's soulmate-wife, and both of them were the actual embodiment of one true love.

It was almost too good to be true but while many scoffed at the whole idea of soul marks. Serenity was one of those people, of course.   
But after seeing the love shared between those two women made the doctor believe in it.

Believe that one day maybe even she will find her own.

The slight tingling under her breasts signalised that they were both somewhere there. _Alive_

While it wasn't very common to have more than one soulmate but it wasn't unheard of. Serenity Fury was one of those people with two people that will share her life.

_If she will find them, of course._

"You will find them soon, I know " the soft voice of Ria interrupted her thoughts and she smiled slightly at the concerned face of her friend.

After a few moments, the smirk crossed Ria's lips "And it will be your time to be dessert," The curly haired doctor just laughed out loud and hugged her friend goodbye. Ready to say goodbye to the hospital for the next four days.

"Have a pleasurable anniversary, Ria," Serenity winked and walked out the changing room.

  
Not knowing how right Arianna was.

  
~~~

It was only when she was on the highway when she noticed two black trucks following her. Too close and too suspicious to be ordinary cars.   
That's what her guts told her. And from a young age, Serenity was taught to trust it.

And when the trucks moved faster Serenity knew she was royally fucked.

She couldn't say that it was a very big surprise. To be honest, it was expected sooner or later that HYDRA or what's left of it will find her. 

Well while she wasn't a Winter Soldier or other elite fighter to obtain. She had one thing that made her easy target: her close connections to all three highest people in the SHIELD. She was a good catch.

She definitely would have liked if the damned HYDRA would have chosen a time when she didn't feel like dying.   
But yeah, you can't just schedule things like that. 

Serenity reached her phone and dialed one of the three people she trusted completely while keeping an eye at the moving cars behind her 

Precisely after three seconds, deep baritone filled her car.

"Fury," he greeted her and despite the situation and real possibility of her being captured, she calmed considerably at hearing his voice. 

No matter what situation, her father always managed to deal with her emotions "Be quick,"

"Two trucks following me. Road 95. 10 minutes from the hospital," she just simply stated and accelerated to get away from them. While she tried to remember all her training what to do in a situation like this she could hear her father's shouting orders at other people. 

Despite that at some point she expected it and was taught what to do, it still made her panic and subconsciously overthink all possible scenarios.   
Serenity clenched her teeth at the particularly bloody outcome her mind supplied. No! 

"Renny, listen to me" the deep baritone interrupted her train of thoughts and she sighed in gratitude. "10 minutes and help will be there. Stay alive."

  
_Ten minutes. Just 600 seconds. Not too much._

But before Serenity could say anything, something huge hit passenger side of her car. 

_Hard_.

The car lurched sideways and a couple of time spun around making young doctor hit her head harshly against the window.  
The searing pain in her head clouded her vision for a couple of moments.  
The dizziness and pain were the only things she felt.

Something warm trickled down her temple and on her white lab coat. 

  
_Blood_ her conscience supplied as she blankly stared at the bloodstained and blurry sleeve of her coat.

_Blood it's not good_

Someone shouted and she finally got her head around what happened.   
Serenity quickly leaned across the seat and tried to grab her handgun from the glovebox. The perks of being the daughter of the agent.

But before she could grab it, driver's doors were wrenched open and Serenity was roughly dragged out by her hair

She screamed in pain and tried to unsuccessfully free her hair from her captor's fist when she was roughly pushed forwards on her knees. Her palms hit the asphalt scratching them and making her hiss in pain.

"Grab her and let's go," the gruff voice shouted and Serenity could feel anger coursing through her veins. _Oh hell no._

When the man reached to clutch her shoulder she sprung quicker than a person with a possible moderate concussion could and twisted the man's wrist, easily breaking it.

_Distal radius fracture._

The man shouted in pain and without waiting any longer Serenity grabbed the knife from her holster in the boot and put it near his throat using the man as the shield

The doctor pushed blade towards his carotid artery and looked at the other five soldiers which were all pointing their guns at her

_Five against one._

"Serenity Fury, we expected something like that from you," the middle-aged bald man lowered his gun and smiled at the dark-skinned girl.   
Youngest Fury just narrowed her eyes and pushed the blade closer drawing some blood.

She started slowly backing up towards her car while keeping a close eye on all of the masked soldiers. All of them were wearing bulletproof vests with their necks and arms open.

_Good_.

She turned her attention back to the man from earlier when he started the walk towards her.

"Ms. Fury, I think you are smart enough to realize that you are outnumbered." He continued to talk with a smug smile covering his face. She clenched her teeth in the annoyance of being called Miss. She was a Doctor

Serenity inconspicuously looked around to see how far her car was and how fast she could get her gun without being shot.

_Too far. Just a little bit more_

The man kept walking towards her and when he was close enough to pull the trick off, she acted.

Serenity pushed her captive as hard as she could towards the bald man and threw her knife at the soldier who had the clearest shot on her while diving into her car.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

It happened the same second when she heard shot and felt the searing pain in her right arm making her let out a painfilled scream.

Serenity cursed out loud but finally managed to grab her gun with her left hand and load it while crawling through the passenger seat to the other side of the car.

She still couldn't believe that worked.   
She took deep breath willing herself to forget tiredness and pain and concentrated at the orders being spit around for the soldiers.

"You little slut, you will pay for this," the bald man cursed her and she could hear them stalking forwards her.

Serenity could feel pain and dizziness from the crash and blood loss clouding her vision and making things blurry. Her whole sleeve was drenched in her blood.

She will literally bleed out.

_Ha, doctor dying from the blood loss._

Serenity Reyna Fury knew that she was screwed.

She fought with herself to keep her consciousness. _Just a little bit longer_

When suddenly four shots were heard through the air. She closed her eyes

But she didn't feel bullets.

Someone was shouting orders, the cars were driving and if her hearing was right she heard the sound of aircraft landing.

The young doctor felt someone walking towards her and without looking aimed her gun at that person. She didn't care that the aim was wobbly.

She lazily opened her eyes and met the same eye as hers while other was covered by a leather patch.

The tired smile crossed Serenity's face.

Serenity Reyna Fury could feel her consciousness slipping

Nicholas Joseph Fury stared at the young woman in front of him unmoved by the loaded gun aimed at him

"Hello, daddy"

And the gun slipped from her limp hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my lovelies!!!! 
> 
> I didn't expected so much of you!!!!! Thank you so much for reading And I will try to update asap. 
> 
> Please review and enjoy!

_"Secrets are made to be found out with time" - Charles S. Sandford_   
  
  


Nick Fury, director of the SHIELD, was a man of many secrets.  
And like Tony Stark once said: he was THE Spy and his secrets have secrets.

And now one of his most hidden and protected secret was lying unconscious in the hospital bed

_Protected my ass._

He rubbed a hand across his face and cursed at loud.  
The uncomfortable hospital chair creaked underneath his weight when he moved to get more comfortable.

"She will be fine," the female voice from behind him spoke and Fury didn't even moved to acknowledge his one of the best agents.

He felt her standing long before she even talked. "The bullet only grazed her arm. Concussion and bruises will heal."

Maria Hill walked closer towards the woman lying in the bed and pushed one of her many curls from touching her bruised side of the face.

The anger coursed through the agent at seeing the damage done to her. Despite Serenity's dark skin, Maria could see bruising covering almost half of her face.   
The wound in her temple was stitched nicely but will probably scar because of how deep the cut was.

Even though she didn't raise Serenity from the beginning, Maria Hill still loved that girl almost like her own.   
She loved that kind, annoyingly smartass, and the loyal woman and seeing her like this made the agent want to go back to headquarters cells and made the last two of the alive assailants scream in pain.

"Of course she will be fine. She is my girl. What do you expect?," Director of SHIELD scoffed after witnessing the tender moment between his daughter and his second. After all these years it wasn't surprising to see his second like that.

In the beginning, it took some time before he could trust someone else than Phil with Serenity.   
But Agent Hill didn't disappointed him, both his daughter and Maria bonded quicker than he really expected with Maria taking almost maternal place in his little girl's life.   
Not that he objected.

"Those damned HYDRA bastards waited for this moment. They watched and chose the moment when she was most vulnerable," he spat out thinking about what if he was late just five minutes.   
He wouldn't be holding her hand that's for sure. "Of course we expected the attack sooner or later since she started to use her real name. But what if next time she wouldn't be that lucky?,"

For a couple of seconds, there was silence. Both of them gazed at the unconscious girl, who looked so peaceful, so angelic, not wanting to imagine what if.

"You can't just put her in the safe house, no matter how we both want this," Maria Hill stated while sitting down on the empty side of the white covered hospital bed.   
Despite the grave situation, the smirk crossed her face   
"I don't think that a pot would be the only thing she would throw at you,"

Fury's lips twitched at the memory.   
No matter how tempting offer was he just couldn't lock her in the house.

"We are a bit short-handed of capable agents who could be with her for long." The dark-haired woman continued crossing arms on her chest.   
All scenarios of the ways to protect her girl were coursing through her head.

"Then there is only one option left," Nick Fury sighed and cursed out loud. He wasn't extremely fond of that suggestion but he can't think anyone better.

"Do you think they will agree? "

"Oh, believe me. I will make them agree,"

* * *

All of the Avengers minus the famous Stark, who was late again and Thor who was doing some business in Asgard, were sitting in what they call their "business room" waiting for Fury to show up and announce something.  
All they knew that the director wanted them here because of some emergency. But nobody knew anything else. 

"Does anybody knows why we were called?" Tony Stark's voice reached them before they could see the genius himself. A couple of moments later the man emerged carrying a cup of coffee   
"What about you Natty, know something spy-ish?"

  
Natasha Romanoff just slightly narrowed her eyes at the genius who was happily sipping his coffee or something else with his famous smirk plastered on his face.   
Annoying lovable bastard 

  
"What I know, that if you call me Natty again I will shoot you in your dick." She smiled as sweet as she could and ignored Steve's stare at the back of her head. "Or I am going to ask Clint to do it. He is better at shooting small targets, "

There is nothing better than to start a morning with a good roast.

For a couple of moments, there was silent until surprisingly it was Steve who snorted out loud. After a reunion with his long lost soulmate and childhood friend Steve became a much happier and less uptight person to be around.

Natasha smirked after seeing other teammates laughing and Clint almost falling off his chair. He extended his palm and Natasha without even looking high-fived him

She turned back to the Tony who was glaring at her with a pout on his lips unsuited for the man of his age. The assassin just winked and leaned back enjoying the look on engineer's face.

The Iron Man opened his mouth to defend himself but before he could say something Fury walked in.

And just like that, all the fun and chatting was out of the window. Especially after seeing the look on Fury's face and how he strided towards his chair

Steve Rogers never called himself super observant and even if he didn't know Fury as long as Barton or Natasha he spent enough time with him in the past year to know what something was wrong.

Even if the Fury trying to mask it with his casual indifference you could feel that something wasn't right.   
All the worst-case scenarios about new aliens or terrorist attacks soured through his head.   
After all that time and things that happened to him nothing really surprises him anymore.

"Well dear Captain Patch, we are here as you asked. By the way thanks, I didn't really wanted to be in that boring board meeting ." The famous Iron Man was the first to break the silence with like always some Stark-ish comment.

The rest of them waited for the familiar banter between Fury and Stark but the director of SHIELD said nothing.  
Which instantly put some red flag around the team.  
Because Nick Fury never passes the opportunity to yell at Stark for being an ass. It was a fact.

"Yesterday morning, we managed to stop HYDRA agents before they could abduct the young woman connected with us," The mention of HYDRA instantly put teams attention on the topic. "Five agents followed her from her job and rammed her car. One of them was killed by her, another knocked unconscious. We managed to arrive on time capture two of them."

He stopped for a couple of moments.

"What do you need from us?" Steve asked while trying to think why they were called if the situation was under control.

"You want us to protect her, don't you?" Bruce stated the fact and looked at he Nick Fury.   
He clearly remembered the last time he didn't give them the full information. Bruce will not let the mistakes to repeat itself. "Why she is so important?"

"You can't just ask me to let a stranger into the tower to live with us," Tony spoke sitting beside the doctor "Everyone remembers the last time you withhold information,"

Nick Fury glared back at the billionaire and turned on the screen behind him.   
Without looking back he knew what avengers were seeing and it took only a couple of seconds to realize who she really was. If the facial resemblance wasn't enough after seeing her photo, her last name was the biggest clue.

"ER Doctor Serenity Reyna Fury. My daughter," Fury simply answered not seeing the point in covering up.

Despite the situation, he could feel slight satisfaction in seeing their reactions.

Even infamous Black Widow couldn't hide her surprise well enough, even though it wasn't so obvious like Captain's or Stark's

"And now he has a daughter. Very nice. What else? Some alien sister?" Tony pointed out staring back and forth from Fury to the Fury Jr.   
He must admit she was pretty even if she resembled her father very much.

Clint couldn't believe at first. He finally put the dots about that mysterious woman he sometimes saw around SHIELD's headquarters   
He thought that she was some friend of high-level agents or even some agent herself.  
But never the daughter of Fury.

And once again Steve Rogers was wrong about life not surprising him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!!!  
> Sorry for late update. I was extremely busy with finding flat for living and enroling into the university.   
> Yayyy! I am student now.   
> Anyways. I hope you will like it.   
> The next chapter will be updates much sooner.   
> And there will be more avengers meeting.   
> Enjoyyyyy.

It was the mild headache and dryness in her throat that greeted Serenity when she finally got her consciousness back. And it wasn't the most comfortable thing to experience if she was being honest.

Young doctor groggily opened her eyes and internally thanked whoever dimmed the lights in the room. Serenity blinked a couple of times to get a clearer view and gazed around the room

The familiar whiteness, cleanliness and unmistakable beeping sound of medical monitors made the doctor feel a lot calmer. While other people hated hospitals with passion, Serenity liked them enough to feel like home. Even if she wasn't that familiar with being the one in the hospital bed.

The slight noise of paper rustling from her left drew her attention from her surroundings at the figure sitting next to her. It took a couple of seconds for Serenity to recognize the person near her and then the brilliant smile crossed her face at the seeing her father sitting on one of those extremely uncomfortable hospital chairs, flipping through some files with SHIELD logo while eating red jello from the plastic cup.

"Are you eating my jello?" Serenity Fury whispered, unsuccessfully trying not to wince at the ache in her throat and trying not to think of what was crammed deep into her throat.

"I'm glad you finally joined the world of the living, Renny," Nick Fury said lifting his head from a file in his hand to meet the tired but happy face of his only child.  
He scooped a spoonful of jello and lifted towards the girl's mouth and Serenity gladly took it.

The smile devoted only for his daughter crossed Fury's face as he fed the young woman what was left of his jello. "You made Phil worry and you know it's not good for his age. I need him alive,"

Serenity chuckled but her laugh was cut short when she managed to justle her injured arm. Doctor clenched her teeth when dull pain coursed through her shoulder, she could feel the pull of her stitches.

  
"As if Uncle Phil was the only who worried about me," Serenity teased back and leaned closer into her father's calloused palm when he cupped her cheek. Fury stroked dark-skinned girl's cheekbone with his thumb.

  
"Maria also was quite worried. But I am sure that she faked it so she would spend some time here and away from paperwork,"

  
Serenity smiled and closed her eyes for a moment in order to enjoy the rare, peaceful moment between her and her father. She was so relaxed that she wasn't even heard how the door opened.

  
"And to think that I brought lunch for you too," the voice of Fury's second was heard behind them. Serenity opened her eyes and smiled at the Maria, sincerely happy that the older woman was finally here. Her father turned slower than her and looked at the agent with the blank look he perfected for a very long time. He liked and even trust her enough but all those smiles and softness was dedicated to his daughter.

Nobody else.

  
"Do I smell chicken?" Serenity sniffed a few times smelling Indian spices and chicken from the bag Maria carried in. Doctors stomach grumbled in hunger at smelling the food. The said agent smiled and lifted bag closer, Serenity reached for it but the last second older woman pulled it back.

  
The frown crossed the young doctor's face. You could say it was more like a pout.

  
"No hello, no hug for me and you expect the treat?" Maria Hill raised one of her dark eyebrows and stepped closer to greet the girl, what she didn't expect was for older Fury to grab the food bag from her and start digging through it.

  
He pulled the container with Serenity's favorite chicken and extended to her ignoring how young doctor poked her tongue at the female agent.

  
"Thanks, dad, thanks Mar," she thanked them with a full mouth of chicken. She almost moaned at how good it tasted. Despite her brain telling her that she shouldn't eat it too much this soon after spending - how long she stayed unconscious? She could remember that it was early morning and now seeing at the sun peeking from the blinds she was really confused.

  
"Where is Phil?" Fury turns his attention back to his second as he started open his own container.

Maria without looking extended the napkin to the Serenity, which she gladly took it, mindful of her injured arm.

  
"Talking with a doctor about releasing Ser," she explained and Serenity stopped eating. As a doctor herself, she couldn't and wouldn't release a patient who spent a couple of days unconscious with a mild concussion. Not without doing the all necessary test and keeping patient for the night. 

"Wait! Releasing today? How long I was out?" She asked them trying to remember all the details despite headache which was getting stronger the more she thought. 

"Thirty-one hour, and its time to get you somewhere safe, Ser," Uncle Phil Coulson stepped into the room with a duffel bag in his arms and some papers in the other.  
Serenity silently cursed at seeing her family's solemn faces.

She will not like their idea of safety.

  
"I am not going home," she stated the fact slightly nervous at seeing the almost amused look on her uncle's face.

  
"You're going to live in Avengers Tower,"

  
_Crap._

  


* * *

  
Of course, Serenity saw the famous Avengers Tower before. Who doesn't? But seeing it real and close by, not just from the magazines, was a completely different experience.  
The enormousness of it made her just want to stop it and observe it in amazement.

  
Because since childhood Serenity always appreciated architecture.

  
"Don't let Stark see you ogling this building like this." Fury spoke while throwing her duffel bag around his shoulder. "His ego is big enough without it."

  
"You know, the size of the tower speaks something about the owner. Or about something he lacks, " Serenity stated and grinned at hearing her father's deep laugh. She ducked her head down when he reached to ruffle her already messy hair.

  
"I would pay to see Stark's face at hearing this,"

  
The doctor just smiled and leaned closer when the director of SHIELD wrapped his free arm around her shoulders as they both took off towards the semi-hidden elevator in the main lobby.

  
"Good evening Director and Doctor Fury. Avengers are waiting for you in the common room." the British accented voice startled Serenity and she looked around to find it's the source.

  
"Good evening you too Mr..?" She looked at the tiny camera on the wall.

Tiny bit creeped out that someone was watching her now.

  
"Just J.A.R.V.I.S, Dr. Fury ." the same, slightly monotonous voice answered her back and she turned to her father with question clear on her face.

  
"This is Stark's personal AI. He runs the tower," he answered her silent question and pushed the young doctor gently towards the open elevator.

  
Serenity smiled at the camera. To say that she was excited meeting real, working AI other than Siri would be understanding.

  
"It's nice to meet you, Jarvis. How are you?" she cheerfully asked while looking around the elevator and ignoring looks she was receiving from her dad.

  
He always said that she was too chatty and friendly.

  
"Likewise, Dr. Fury. My systems are operating fluently. Thank you for asking," after a couple of seconds AI added "I hope you are well too,"

  
She grinned at how well-mannered and humane he appeared and couldn't be helped but to be impressed.

  
At that moment the door of the elevator opened and the sound of people chattering pulled her away from her thoughts about the said J.A.R.V.I.S

The sudden rush of nervousness made her stop in tracks.

Nick Fury instantly felt his daughters uneasiness and gripped her uninjured shoulder. Serenity lifted her eyes to meet identical of her father and she could feel a bit of nervousness slipping away. no matter what Nick Fury will always protect here.

  
She smiled at him in thanks and they both made their way towards the main living room.

  
Natasha was the first one to see her.

  
After J.A.R.V.I.S announcement both Fury's coming up all of the superheroes tried to appear as if they weren't waiting for their new roomie to show up.  
It wouldn't completely true to say that Natasha wasn't curious about the mysterious daughter of Fury.  
Of course they, courtesy of Tony and his knowledgeable A.I, the team tried to grab as much information about the young doctor as they could.  
But sadly, and to be honest completely unsurprisingly, they didn't find much about her.

ER Dr. Serenity Reyna Fury was working at Johns Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore since her residency.  
And that somehow instantly put the young doctor in Bruce good graces. (It was doctor's thing as far as she was concerned)  
Then they tracked some information about her studying in Italy and Switzerland. Nothing too specific.

  
And to be honest, while it quite pissed Natasha off, it was understandable.

Nick Fury was a man of many secrets and his one of the most treasured secret was definitely protected from everybody else prying eyes. And while Fury was the bastard son of the bitch. He was an incredibly smart bastard son of the bitch.  
And now that secret was standing in front of them.

  
Natasha looked up and down the woman walking towards them.

She was tall, maybe 5'8 with the curvaceous body even if it was covered in grey sweats she was wearing. Her black curly hair was pulled into a really messy bun but what caught red heads attention was a disturbing similarity with older Fury.  
Especially when they were standing together side by side. Their eyes were similar but with more kindness and gentleness in the young doctor's eyes.  
And then the realization came that the same eyes looked at Natasha while patching up her after Winter Soldier shot her. The same brown eyes.

  
Dammit.

  
And that reminded her - she still didn't kick soldier's ass for that.

  
"So this is infamous secret candy of the mysterious Nicholas Joseph Fury, "

Tony Stark was the first one to greet her and of course to piss off Fury.

  
If the glare sent his way wasn't enough Tony winked at the young doctor. "Well, I could see why he would hide you for so long, sweetcheeks,"

  
"Careful Stark, you don't want to tempt Fury into hiding your body, " Clint smirked at the genius who was playing too close to the fire. Despite the situation and some misunderstandings from before archer really enjoyed watching Tony and Fury barking at each other. He let his eyes skip where the secret Fury was standing. It was interesting how she would react at that remark from Stark.

  
"It's Dr. Serenity Fury. Not sweetcheeks and you better remember that." Completely unsurprised by the behavior of the billionaire, Serenity just smirked and extended her arm.  
After a few seconds genius took it. Serenity squeezed his hand harder than necessary and leaned closer "You will see that I can be far from the sweet, pretty boy "  
For a couple of seconds, there was silence.

  
"I like her," Tony grinned while turning at his teammates. He really liked the newest resident of the Tower. He believed that she while not to be completely trusted at being Fury's daughter, she would be fun having around and seeing how hard he could push her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, MY LOVELIES!!!!
> 
> I AM SO GLAD THAT i CAN FINALLY PRESENT YOU NEW CHAPTER OF MY STORY. FINALLY, CHAPTER WITH SOME MORE INTERESTING THINGS.  
> ANYWAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING AND READING YOU ARE THE BEST. 
> 
> LOVE YAAAAA

"Now that we finally have your blessing, Stark, we can continue the introductions so I could go back to work," Fury's exclaimed and turned to look at his daughter while successfully ignoring the people in the room. "Even if you already know most of them,"

Serenity just rolled her eyes and tried to swattFury's arm with her uninjured one but failing when the man moved a step away.

"Watching them it's not the same as knowing them," Serenity used her snottiest voice which according to her father was quite aggravating. She could hear some of the whisperings from avengers and she realized how wrong that would sound for them. She sounded like some creepy stalker.

She put her one of the widest smiles and turned her attention back towards the avengers.  
And she almost literally squealed in joy when she saw Dr Bruce Banner standing amongst them. To be completely honest, she didn't expect him to be in the tower, from what she learned about him he wasn't very fond of the crowded places.

But despite all of it, seeing her idol standing just a couple feet away made her almost glad that she was attacked. Almost.  
You can say that she practically sprinted towards the doctor and extended her arm in greeting making slightly awkward scientist almost jump back in surprise.

"Doctor Banner! You wouldn't believe me how long I waited to finally meet you. It's so amazing to meet you for real. Dream come true. Really. I'm a huge fan of your works," Did she sounded like so crazy fangirl? Yes. Did she care about that or snickering from beside her? Not really.

"Dr Fury, well... hm... it's nice to meet you as well..."  
To say that Bruce Banner was utterly confounded by the reaction of the young Fury, would be understanding of the year. He wasn't used of people talking about him as doctor and scientist. Those days were long gone. Now his name was fitted with a green rage monster who destroyed part of the city.  
Just like Tony year ago, Serenity Fury left him pleasantly surprised and even a bit flustered. 

  
Feeling slightly awkward for not reacting quicker he squeezed woman's hand and smiled, enjoying that the smile while small was genuine.

"Oh Brucie Bear, you have a fangirl," Clint Barton shouted in his sing-song voice and automatically ducked down when Natasha tried to hit back of his head. Fortunately for him, she was unsuccessful.

After living for many years with her, archer knew thing or two about how to deal with a redhaired agent. He resisted the temptation to poke his tongue at her, in fear that all of his skill will not protect him from Nat's wrath.

Clint turned his attention back at the Banner and smirked at seeing his teammate flushed from meeting young Fury - it still was strange to him to see two Fury's. 

"No need to be shy, dear. Just say something nice to her and you both can go play with your toys,"  
He fist-bumped with Stark who was having a field day at seeing scientist flush and even adding his comments. 

Natasha swatted the archer upside his head for the second time while completely ignoring his shout of pain.  
She rolled her eyes at the pout her fellow agent was wearing as if she hit him that hard. Men. And they say women are the dramatical ones.  
Red-haired gracefully stood up from her place at the couch and walked a couple of steps towards the doctor with an indifferent look on her face.

"Please forgive them. Clint was dropped on his head in his early childhood so his ability to communicate with people like a normal person is completely nonexistent just like his capability of being smarter than the boiled broccoli," The offended 'hey' was completely ignored by both women.

Serenity with the last smile aimed at Bruce turned to face the infamous Black Widow, knowing that only thing that could protect her if things would turn south was her last name and relation with Fury.  
Serenity tried to mask her slight fear with a mask of indifference. 

"Oh yes, unfortunately, in my line of job I am too familiar what could untreated severe concussion do to the child's development. As we have a real example in front of us,"

She almost missed the slight twitch of Natasha's lips. It was far from the smile but Serenity still claimed that as on the many victories she will win to gain Black Widow's acceptance and maybe even friendship.

"That's not fair! One against two.," the voice of Clint Barton was ignored making the male agent pout even more.

" Agent Natasha Romanoff," the said agent extended her hand, while her face was still almost impartial not counting the ghost-like smirk which danced across her lips.  
That was enough for Serenity and she grabbed the extended hand not even caring how many lives were taken by them.

"Doctor Serenity Fury," she greeted back with the wide smile across her face. Both women sized up one another not realizing that it was the beginning of the beautiful friendship between two of them.  


* * *

  
It was some time after older Fury left when all four avengers plus Serenity were sitting in the living room and were just chatting with each other.  
That would what other people would have thought.

Serenity knew better.

  
From the moment, after her father left with promises that he will have her ass if she won't take care of herself, Serenity knew what they wanted from her.

Despite her lack of agent's title, she was still raised and trained by the best three agents of SHIELD. She knew what interrogation looks like. She wasn't surprised when they offered her a drink and started to try to get to know her.

Of course, she wasn't angry at them. To be honest she didn't even try to hide everything about her secret life.  
But to be completely honest it was so much fun to rile them up with half-assed answers.

"I remember you. You were the one who sung Itsy Bitsy Spider while patching me up," Natasha spoke after a couple of moments of silence. She took a sip from her bottle and looked up at the young doctor. "It was really disturbing," Tony almost choked on the drink he was sipping, he looked at the Bruce who wearing the same bewildered expression as the billionaire.  
  
Serenity laughed out loud at remembering that moment, even if it wasn't that funny at that time when she was almost sure that her father will die from the injuries and she will follow him from lack of sleep. 

"So she was that creepy sing-song doctor you told me about?" Clint pointed chopstick at the dark-haired woman and laughed when both women glared at him.

"Creepy doctor? Itsy Bitsy Spider?" Bruce asked while looking from Natasha to Serenity. There was a good story behind it and he needed to know it.

"It was after Winter Soldier attacked," Serenity saw how Tony's jaw clenched at the mention of the ex-H.Y.D.R.A assassin. "He shot me and then we were taken to the Fury's hospital room when the doctor-" Natasha mock glared at the doctor in which youngest Fury just raised her beer in acknowledging "Which we know now is Serenity, patched my shoulder up while singing that awful lullaby."

  
Tony snorted and looked at the doctor for an explanation.

"In my defence, I was barely alive at that moment." she defended herself remembering her state of being after working her shift and then keeping her father alive for most of the night. She pinched her pointer finger and thumb together "I was this close from passing out due exhaustion. So what I did to keep myself awake was for your good, Romanoff,"

"But that lullaby? Seriously? It's creepy," Stark asked and quirked his eyebrow at the dark-skinned woman. Serenity grabbed the pillow and threw it at the genius, making it hit his shoulder.

"Shut up, old man,"

  
The face Tony made after that comment almost made Serenity laugh.

  
"Speaking of the old things," Clint spoke after while looking at his watch "Shouldn't Steve and Barnes be back by now?"

All four avengers suddenly stood up leaving only Serenity behind. Stark and Banner started to speak with his A.I about last mission when redheads phone vibrated and she cursed out loud after reading the message.

"It's Bucky. Steve was hurt during the mission and now they are 4 minutes away from the tower," Natasha and other superheroes were already running towards elevator. Feeling the seriousness of the situation Serenity stood up and grabbed her first aid kit from her duffel bag. She was always prepared for anything.

"Do you know about anything about his injuries?" she asked checking her kit and ignoring the looks aimed at her. She looked up at them and raised one of her eyebrows "Well?"

"This is-" Tony Stark tried to argue but was cut off by Serenity's harsh glare

"-My job," she finished "As much as I respect Dr Banner, he is not a medical doctor. I am."

  
Yes, she was arrogant, she was commanding but she was right.

"We are not sure, it's probably the gunshot or stab wound," Natasha, ever the logical one answered knowing that Serenity was the best for this situation from what they had.  
Even if she didn't trust her as a person she could trust her as a doctor. "It should be a serious one to make Barnes worry,"  
Serenity just nodded and mentally looked through her bag to find things she will need it.

  
While her kit wasn't the biggest it contained enough equipment to treat basic wounds and drag a person from the steps of death long enough for more help to arrive. She hoped that it will be enough for Steve too.

It took them almost a minute until they reached rooftop and anxiously waited for quinjet to show up. It didn't take long for them to hear the sound of aircraft.  
She climbed in it as soon as the doors opened, it was easy for her to find Captain America in the aircraft.

The only figure laying on the ground was clothed in the famous blue, star-spangled uniform. She walked closer while putting her latex gloves with her eyes fixated on the bloodstain on his side which was getting bigger every second despite the pressure being put one by dark-haired male beside him.

She completely ignored the shouts from beside her, her only concern was an unconscious blond man lying on the stretchers and his bleeding stab wound.

Serenity worked quickly and efficiently shouting orders at the people around her while successfully managing to keep the bleeding under control until they were ready for transfer towards the med bay where Bruce was already preparing more blood bags and IV fluids for the super-soldier.  
Serenity was glad that the knife didn't reach and damaged internal organs too much

.

After a couple of seconds of preparing for transferring, they were carrying soldier towards the med bay when Serenity finally looked at the dark-haired male who was almost glued to the captain's side.

  
The shoulder-length brown hair covered his face as he stared down at the captain, but what attracted her attention most was the shiny, metallic arm clutching Captain's America's iconic shield while his real one was holding Steve Roger's hand tightly in his own. Winter Soldier.

Bucky Barnes didn't even lift his eyes from the pale face of his beloved since Steve lost his consciousness from blood loss. He obeyed orders of what to do and what to press but he never lifted his eyes from Steve's face. In fear, that if he will lose the sight of his soulmate, he will lose the man forever. Again. And that was unacceptable. He will not risk hi.  
Not anymore. He will not lose Steve again. Not Again. Not now. Not when he found the man again after such a long and painful time.

  
He could feel guilt and anger and fear swirling in him but he didn't let any of those emotions to control him. Not now. Not when Steve needs him. There wasn't time for him to feel something. Only Steve matters.

Serenity could feel emotions just pouring out from the ex-assassin and despite her best judgement she pulled her glove off and put her bare palm on their joined ones to comfort the soldier. Or maybe even herself.

  
She waited for harsh glare from the sergeant or maybe even more violent actions but what she didn't expect was a jolt of electricity coursing through her body towards Serenity's soul mark.

All three of them felt the same electricity coursing from their joined hands towards their soul marks.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yeah it's me. Your loveliest one. Ha   
> Anyways.   
> I am alive!!!!!!! The first month of studying midwifery is done. And I am still kicking and screaming. Well screaming inside.   
> So yeah, new chapter.   
> Finally some Bucky\Serry bonding.   
> How you like it?  
> Please review and vote.   
> It means so much for me.   
> Thank you,   
> You are wonderful   
> Love you   
> Please review.   
> And please ignore the mistakes   
> It's evening   
> And my brain is kind off fried  
>  Like chicken  
>  Okay.   
> Need to sleep   
> Enjoy  
> Your humble writer the most awesome  
> AishaDream

_"Ultimately the bond of all companionship, whether in marriage or in friendship, is a conversation."_

_Oscar Wilde_

  
Staying calm, to the ER doctor, was one of the hardest and most important things to master.  
To stay calm and steady no matter how fucked up situation was.

  
Did someone arrive with legs cut off by buzzsaw?  
Serenity efficiently stops the bleeding and tries to keep the patient alive.

  
Did someone came with an infected wound that even made some of the nurses gags at the smell of rotten flesh?  
Nothing really stressful. Just breathing through your nose and trying not to think about lunch.

  
Serenity could even say that it was easy. She knew exactly what to do, how to act and what to expect.  
But finding her soulmates in two super soldiers from Second World War?

  
Nope

  
Serenity wasn't trained for that, she didn't read about it in the books or listened to lectures about it.  
Nobody prepared her for that and no matter how embarrassing it was to admit it - she froze.  
Serenity froze like the freaking Captain America after crashing his plane in the arctic.  
Young doctor scrubbed her hands harder and could feel herself grimacing at the mention of the super-soldier who was lying in the bed with his wound nicely stitched. All thanks to her.

  
Because the funny thing was, that the same man was a reason of her problem. Well half of the reason

  
"Your skin will peel off if you scrub them any longer," the kind voice of Dr. Banner brought her back from her thoughts and she turned to face doctor who leaning against the sink and looking at her with a sympathetic look on his worn face.

"You saw, didn't you?" Serenity stated without beating around the bush. She was a father's daughter after all.

"It was unexpected," he agreed and extended couple sheets of paper towel to her. "Two of them was something unexpected, but three of you?"  
She heard clearly what he left unsaid. Triads while not completely rare were uncommon and not all people accepted them.  
She hummed in agreement and leaned against the sink while watching both of the soldiers not noticing small how small but a genuine smile crossed her features.  
While Steve was unconscious due to the blood loss but with more color in him comparing to how pale he looked not even thirty minutes ago.

The dark-haired ex-assassin was glued to his side with all of his attention aimed at the famous American soldier. 

As if once he lowers his eyes Steve would disappear. 

"It's kind of strange to see the infamous, cold-blooded Winter Soldier like that," she spoke not turning her attention from them. She felt calmer gazing at them, despite how stupid that sounded.

  
"I didn't know much about him in the first place. And after hearing about all that SHIELD is HYDRA thing I was not really his fan," The famous scientist doctor spoke crossing arms over his chest and Serenity raised one of her eyebrows in question, "But after knowing him, after his treatment, I could say he is not that bad."

  
She nodded in agreement.

  
She knew he wasn't that bad despite what HYDRA made him do. And even if she was still slightly pissed at him for her father, she knew that he wasn't a terrible person despite the horrible things that happened to him.  
Bruce put a hand on her uninjured shoulder and she looked at the doctor. His brown eyes were kind and understanding and Serenity realized how misunderstood Dr. Banner and Hulk were. 

"Thank you, Serenity, for saving Steve," he sincerely thanked her and she opened her mouth to argue that she didn't save him just helped but decided against it and just nodded at the doctor with a small smile across her lips.

  
"You should talk to him,"

  
With the last pat on her shoulder, Bruce Banner turned around and walked out of the infirmary leaving confused doctor behind.  
For a couple of seconds, Serenity was unsure what to do. Part of her wanted just leave them but a slightly bigger and more dominant part urged her to go to him.  
Without letting her thoughts to think any more reasons why she shouldn't, Serenity made her way towards the back of the infirmary where they stayed.  
Bucky heard her as soon as she started to walk and even from distance Serenity could see how his body tensed.

  
"I would say that he will wake up in an hour," The young doctor spoke while checking all the medical equipment connected to the Steve Rogers to be really sure that he will make full recovery soon.

  
She didn't doubt her as doctor's abilities but for both of their sakes, she checked all of it very thoughtfully. "The painkillers that Bruce gave him were strong ones so he shouldn't be in pain,"

  
Even if Winter Soldier didn't say anything back she knew he was listening earnestly every word she spoke.

  
"But knowing Captain America the pain it's last of his worries," she kept going while founding a chair to sit to be nearby the same supersoldier.  
For the first time since seeing him bleeding she looked at him. Not just like at the patient in need of help but like at the man. The particularly handsome man. Albeit not the brightest one judging from his actions.

  
"From what I heard he jumped out from over 80 feet height tower." Serenity shook her head while silently staring at the pale but slightly bruised face of the famous superhero.

  
"That sounds like him." The other soldier spoke making Serenity's head violently turn to his side.

  
It was the first time of Serenity hearing Bucky Barnes's voice. 

His voice was deep and slightly hoarse almost managing to send tingles through Serenity's body. Almost.

  
"This idiot is rather fond of jumping from planes without a parachute,"  
Serenity couldn't help but laugh out loud at hearing Sergeant Barnes saying a thing like that.  
Her response made the said sergeant to look up from Steve's face and stare at the dark-skinned doctor with a strange look on his face.

  
A ghost-like a smirk twisted his lips.  
Both of them stared at each other without saying anything until dark-haired turned his attention back towards his - their she corrected herself despite how strange it was to finally say it - injured soulmate.

  
She let her eyes wander from Bucky's concerned face down his broad shoulders to his metal arm which was clenched into a tight fist.  
Only then Serenity realized that his hands were still covered in blood.

  
In Steve's blood.

  
She grabbed the wet towel from the stand beside her and cautiously reached across the bed to grab Winter's Soldier's hand.  
The said soldier flinched at her touch making Serenity raise her hands in surrender. 

"I'm sorry, I just want to clean the blood from your arm," she softly explained herself.  
Ex-assassin looked down at his arm as if only now he noticed the blood covering his metal fingers. He flexed them slightly while still staying silent and just watching, 

"It's not necessary, I've seen too much blood to even notice this," the flat tone of his voice remembered her about what he endured and she realized that Bucky wasn't just speaking about present. 

Serenity could feel deep sympathy for the soldier and raging fury for that cursed HYDRA.  
But that wasn't what he needed so Serenity tried to push her rage away.  
She extended her arm palm up and waited for the soldier to look up.

"Let me try," she just whispered and waited. Serenity was almost ready to lower her hand when the cool metal fingers moved into her palm.  
She sent Bucky soft smile and started to clean his hand free of blood.  
For a couple of minutes, the only noise between them was the beeping sound of the medical machines.

"Tell me, did Steve's knack for finding troubles bigger than him was caused by serum or he was born with it?" Serenity asked and she could see Bucky's lips twitching into something similar to smile. 

"No, from what I could remember, Steve was always pummeled in the alleys for being too outspoken and stupidly brave," he remembered with faraway look clouding his eyes.  
The soft chuckle followed and Serenity just stared at his nostalgic face. "I believe that serum added more stupidity and less caution to him,"

Serenity broadly smiled and tried to imagine the skinny-as-twig Steve trying to stand up to bigger guys.  
They both were pulled out from their thoughts by the rustling from the said supersoldier. 

Steve stirred slightly and half-opened his eyes. 

"Buck," he groggily called his bonded name and the said man instantly was by his side  
"I had this strangest dream of us being three,"


End file.
